


Dinners Together

by palmfairy1122 (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Headcanon, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/palmfairy1122
Summary: Bumzu had been posting on his Instagram about Soonyoung and Jihoon baiting him with late night dinners. Soonyoung posted once on Seventeen's Instagram account when Bumzu was looking for him and Jihoon for dinner, but the two had already been eating.A ficlet about Soonyoung and Jihoon's dinner adventures, or the lack thereof.





	Dinners Together

_Ding._

_Ding._

_Ding._

_DingDingDingDing_.

Soonyoung stared at the phone on his table, unbelieving at the number of notifications he was receiving considering that a kind soul (thanks, Mingyu) had already taught him how to control his notifications. The only notifications he allowed was from his group chats.

No one was as active as he was in the group chats. Something must be up.

He picked up the phone without standing up from the bed, and scrolled to check the events. It was Bumzu-hyung, asking whether the members had dinner already and the vocal team were posting pictures of them together that night.

_Woozi bought us dinner!_

_VOBO WAS HUNGRY AND KIND._

_gOBCHANGS._

About ten different pictures of the vocal team, their vocal boss (mostly hiding behind his hand) and the food were posted. They also had some drinks with them.

Vocal team was having a light night, then, Soonyoung thought. Good thing, too. Other nights had been rough on practices and planning, it was good that the members can have the time to enjoy.

Soonyoung turned off his notifications for everything and set his phone back down.

…

 Soonyoung was hungry.

It was only 4 in the afternoon but he was already so hungry he felt that he should already be having dinner. And he had one person in mind who he might just be able to bait.

"Jihoon-ah," Soonyoung poked his head into the studio, and he was hit with a towel. "Ow."

"Knock. What is with people and knocking?" Jihoon groaned, and went back to his work. "What is so hard about knocking?"

"Dinner?" Soonyoung asked, ignoring Jihoon's tirade. "I know it's only 4 in the afternoon, but I'm- ow, hi _hyung_."

Jeonghan pushed Soonyoung into the studio, to push himself inside the studio. "Hi, Soonyoung. Jihoon, about-"

"I was just about to go out to call you," Jihoon said, disconnecting himself from the computer.

Jeonghan laughed. "I could see that. Jisoo's on his way, too."

"Nice," Jihoon smiled, and stood up to stretch. "Bye, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung opened his mouth to speak, then closed it immediately when he  realized he couldn't bait Jihoon after all. "What about knocking?" he asked, nodding to Jeonghan.

"Door was already open," Jihoon shrugged. "And, bye Soonyoung!"

Jihoon pulled Jeonghan out of studio, leaving Soonyoung behind.

…

 Soonyoung woke up in the middle of the night at the familiar sound of someone walking by his door. He sighed and pulled up his sheets to cover his head, so no one will be able to bother him awake.

Fortunately, no one knocked at his door, or forced their way into his room.

 _Odd,_ Soonyoung thought. He waited for another five minutes before unburied himself from his sheets and stood up to check what the people were doing in the kitchen.

Seungkwan was already putting the cereal boxes back into the shelves, and Jihoon was holding a bowl full of cereal that he was ready to bring back to his room.

"Oh, Soonyoung-hyung," Seungkwan greeted sleepily when he saw Soonyoung. "Jihoon-hyung was just… bored, I guess."

"I was hungry," Jihoon frowned at his cereal bowl, looking like a child in his oversized black hoodie.

"But not hungry enough for milk," Seungkwan sighed. "I'll be in my room." Seungkwan dragged his feet as he walked out of the kitchen.

Jihoon took his bowl with him. "That's a good night to you, too, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung frowned. "You didn't wake me?"

"Should I have?" Jihoon asked as he shuffled, trying to balance the bowl on his hands without spilling any of his cereal.

Soonyoung shook his head. "No, not really, just…"

_You just always did, before._

"Nothing. Get some sleep."

"I'll be eating, but you should get some sleep."

…

 "Jihoon!"

Jihoon looked up from the lyrics they were working on despite being extra-concentrated on it the past hour. Soonyoung frowned as looked up at Seungcheol peeking from the door of the studio without knocking. He leaned back from the table to stretch.

"Seungcheol-hyung?"

"You said you'll be out by 6," Seungcheol said. "Dinner."

"It's already 6?"

"6:30," Seungcheol pretended to sulk.

Jihoon laughed in apology as he stood up. "Be right back," he told Soonyoung before disappearing with Seungcheol out the door.

"But I'm hungry, too," Soonyoung told the door that shut behind them.

…

 He knocked three times.

"Whaaaaaaat," Jihoon groaned from inside his room.

"I just want to talk," Soonyoung said without opening the door. "Is this about the instagram post?"

The door opened to a sleepy Jihoon holding his blanket.

"It is, isn't it?" Soonyoung said.

"I'm not petty," Jihoon said, poking Soonyoung's stomach.

Soonyoung stopped himself from laughing although he wasn't ticklish.

"Just wanted to make sure you spent some dinners by yourself, Mr. King of eating alone."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Eat alone," Jihoon said and closed his door.

"You know I'm still going to ask you tomorrow!" Soonyoung called out.

"Then ask."

 _Damn social media_ , Soonyoung thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Soonyoung posted on Seventeen's Instagram account how he's the god of eating dinner alone... after all the posts of him and Jihoon eating dinner together.
> 
> Happy birthday, Soonyoung! DON'T DO THAT TO JIHOON YOU LITTLE HAMSTER, BECAUSE I'M SURE HIS REVENGE IS THE WORST KIND. Kidding. Love you.


End file.
